CFC Vision and Mission
This article describes the Vision and Mission of Couples for Christ. CFC Global Vision FAMILIES IN THE HOLY SPIRIT RENEWING THE FACE OF THE EARTH Moved by the Holy Spirit, one with the Catholic Church, blessed to witness to Christ’s love and service, Couples for Christ is a united global community of family evangelizers that sets the world on fire with the fullness of God’s transforming love. CFC Global Mission BUILDING THE CHURCH OF THE HOME AND THE CHURCH OF THE POOR We are Couples for Christ. We are committed to live in God’s righteousness and holiness, evangelizing people through a life of love and service; we shall work for the renewal of families that will serve God and build generations of Christian leaders; and, we shall pursue Total Christian Liberation through social justice, respect for life, and work with the poor. CFC Global Goals #'Evangelization and Mission:' To strategically locate in the world to evangelize peoples and inculcate a way of life based on Gospel values. #'Family Renewal:' To strengthen and defend the family as a basic unit of society and of the Church in accordance with God’s plan. #'Total Christian Liberation' (Justice, Life, and Poor): To help the least of our brethren based on Matthew 25:40, "Amen, I say to you, whatever you did for one of these least brothers of mine, you did for me." #'Effective/Efficient Governance:' To provide effective and efficient support services to fulfill the vision and mission of CFC. CFC Core Values Couples for Christ declares its solemn belief in our four core values of being Pro-God, Pro-Family, Pro-Life, and Pro-Poor. We will firmly adhere to our mission, vision, and core values and reflect all these in our community life. Specifically: *We will continue to pursue with zeal and joy our evangelization goals in all the Philippine provinces and in about 160 countries worldwide. *We will continue to strengthen our families and help defend the family from the attacks of those who seek to weaken and destroy it. *We will continue to pursue the work for the poor through ANCOP (Answering the Cry of the Poor) and our Social Ministries. ANCOP is an integral part of our life and mission resulting from our spiritual growth and our commitment to God to love the poor. *We will continue to defend, protect, and promote life in accordance with the guidelines set by the hierarchy of the Catholic Church. We sincerely apologize for any scandal that the Couples for Christ leadership, past or present, may have caused among the faithful with our previous partnerships. *We will do our mission in full communion with the hierarchy of the Catholic Church and in observance of the Statutes of Couples for Christ as a private international association of the faithful as approved by the Pontifical Council for the Laity. *We will continue to welcome back our brethren who have left the community and help promote the spirit of brotherhood and reconciliation. The CFC Arch The Vision Statement is placed prominently on top of the arch to emphasize its being the priority calling of CFC. Etched in stone and cradled by the letter “V”, it signifies the permanence and finality of the message for all CFC members. The rest of the Vision Statement is broken into seven parts representing the membership in the seven-man International Council—the top group of people symbolizing the top leadership. Below the Vision Statement is the icon of CFC: the overlapping rings, the dove, and the crucifix. It rests on top of the arch opening, symbolizing the entrance to a heavenly home—God’s kingdom—through the eye of the needle. The two columns on both sides of the ARCH carry the full weight of the Vision. The left column holds aloft the symbol of the Bread of Life, the body of Christ, and the fish which reminds every CFC member of the multiplication of the loaves and fish—a miracle Jesus performed. The right column is symolic of the Fruit of the Vine and the Blood of Christ, which was shed for all who believe. The Columns represent the Mission Statement: Building the Church of the Home and Building the Church of the Poor. These two columns reflect both our evangelistic role in the life of the Church and our faith in action as we serve God through the least, the lost and the last among our brethren. Under the Church of the Home Column are the various CFC Ministries: Family Ministries & Social Ministries. Under the Church of the Poor Column are our movements: Gawad Kalinga and Isang Milyong Bayani (1 Million Heroes). The base of the Tower/Arch is rooted on the solid foundation and cornerstone value of CFC: Pro-God, Pro-Family, Pro-Poor and Pro-Life. This is the CFC Victory Tower, a solid structure where the CFC man-on-guard keeps an eye on the ground yet having a wide range of vision that reaches far and wide. This tower upholds our commitment to putting action to our faith, being victorious despite criticism, and empowering us to hold dear the mission of being one and united as brothers and sisters in the work of Jesus Christ who modeled a life with a bias for the poor. This is the CFC Mission Arch as we build our own home in the near future. This edifice is the entrance gate to CFC—the community focused on following Christ. CFC imitates Christ in fulfilling His Mission: “Bring Glad Tidings to the Poor.”